


Falling

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows how he feels about Sam is wrong, but he can't seem to pull himself away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Castiel knew it was wrong, the way he felt about Sam Winchester. His soul was bonded to Dean, the righteous man, and yet Sam, tainted with demon blood, was the one who called to him, the one who drew him in and made him question. Sam was the one he wanted to defile him. He wanted Sam to make him wrong and dirty, so wrong that God would never take him back.

He knew it was wrong and yet every night he would enter the motel room and stand at the foot of Sam's bed watching him sleep, wondering if he was dreaming, wondering about what he was dreaming of. He marveled about how quiet and innocent Sam looked sleeping. He didn't know how something that beautiful could be evil. Certainly God could not create something beautiful with the intent to deceive, to tempt Castiel? Sam was Castiel's temptation. He was his downfall, and Castiel was happy to fall for him.

He was staring as usual, lost in thought, when Sam woke up. Castiel froze, wide-eyed.

"Cas?" Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "'Sthat you?"

Castiel swallowed. "Yes...yes, it's me, Sam."

"Something up?" Sam asked, starting to sit up. Castiel placed a finger on his chest and pushed him back down. Sam stared up at him, nonplussed. "Cas?"

Castiel took a deep breath and fell.

He gently pushed aside the blanket and climbed on top of Sam, shedding his trench coat as he went. Sam's hands automatically went to Castiel's hips, thumbs stroking back and forth gently. "Cas, what is--"

"Do you want this?" Castiel asked quietly. "Do you want me?"

Sam's eyes were comically wide and he nodded vigorously. "God, yes, I...is this a joke? Or a dream or something? Don't tease me, Cas, don't...don't do this unless you mean it."

"I mean it," Castiel whispered, and then they were kissing, lips crashing together in something that was awkward and unpracticed but oh-so-hot. There was too much saliva and too much teeth and too much tongue and it was deliciously perfect. Castiel planted one last peck on Sam's lips and then moved down, pulling down Sam's boxers and freeing his semi-hard cock. Sam choked back a gasp.

"C-Cas, what are you--" he moaned quietly. "You're not gonna...oh GOD..."

Castiel gingerly licked the head, tasting the heat and sweat and salt, and then grew more bold, drawing it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He traced his fingers along the shaft, running them up and down, spreading the saliva and precome. Sam was shaking, biting one fist and grasping Castiel's hair in the other. Castiel couldn't help but smile. He loved that he was reducing such a powerful man to this quivering mess, a bundle of nerves and hormones. He licked up the vein with a broad tongue before taking Sam - now totally hard - fully into his mouth and sucking hard, opening up his throat. It was...good. He liked it on a physical level, being full of someone else, and on an intellectual level, hearing the noises that Sam was making around his fist and knowing they were for _him_.

Castiel sucked in hard, hollowing his cheeks, and began to move slowly up and down. Sam was clearly falling to pieces, moaning and shivering and bucking lightly up into Castiel's mouth. Cas held him still with a hand on his hip and sucked him mercilessly, moving faster, flexing and relaxing his tongue around the cock in his mouth. When Sam came shortly after it was with a muffled shout, spilling into Castiel's throat. Castiel swallowed happily, wanting every tiny bit of Sam's essence in him, and if all that he could get of his essence was his semen, well, he'd just have to be satisfied with that.

"Sam?" Dean called sleepily. "You all right? Heard you shout something..."

Suddenly Sam's dick was cold and there was no angel there, just darkness.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm fine," he responded hoarsely. "Just uh...had a dream, is all."


End file.
